Japanese Patent No. 4321063 discloses a vehicle structure in which disturbing means to disturb the flow of air is provided on each side surface of a rear part of a vehicle. In this vehicle structure, a rear fender panel mainly includes a rear fender panel main body having a side surface formed to be extended linearly in a vehicle longitudinal direction and a curved portion formed to be curved from a rear end of the rear fender panel main body in a vehicle inward direction. On an outer surface in the vicinity of a front end of the curved portion, a protruding portion as the disturbing means is formed in a protruding manner.